


Together, As We Should Be

by sleepygaynerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygaynerd/pseuds/sleepygaynerd
Summary: Jenny whisks her two favorite boys on a serene adventure and picnic.





	Together, As We Should Be

Sour Cream watched trees and lights go by as Jenny sped down the road, Beach City slowly becoming a cluster of dark buildings in the distance. Buck sat in the back middle seat, flipping through a book of CDs they had all burnt through the years.  
"We really gotta come up with some better titles for these, 'Sour Cream jams 2.5' just doesn't ring a bell. What the hell is on here, dude?" Buck held up a CD, sloppy handwriting marking its title. Sour Cream tore his gaze away from the distant city, squinting at the CD.   
"2.5 is pretty old, I'm in the 20s now, so it's probably just old dubstep remixes." He shrugged, glancing at Jenny, who was mainly focused on the road. "I've got a sweet new vaporwave mix we could totally jam to, suits the mood of the ni-"  
"Babe, there's no way in hell I'm listening to vaporwave," Jenny cut him off, looking at Buck through the rear view mirror, "We should listen to my 'Lady Anthems' one, c'mon! You know that's always the best choice!" Both of the boys groaned, it was a good CD, lovingly named by Buck, but they listened to it a lot and the songs were just too energetic for right now. Sour Cream slumped in his seat, deciding to let the other two pick the music since he's usually the one that gets left in charge. It takes a few more minutes of bickering before Buck passes forward a CD they collaborated on full of old nostalgic songs. They all manage to sit quietly for a total of two minutes, which could very well be a new record.   
"Jenny where are you even taking us?" Sour Cream glanced over at her and she quickly turned her head to meet his gaze, rolling her eyes.   
"You seriously think I'm gonna tell you just because you pouted at me? It's a surprise, Sour C, be patient and enjoy the ride." He sighed and glanced back towards Buck, who had started playing some game on his phone, seemingly unphased by the mystery.   
"You made us sneak out at 2 am to go on a ride and I can't even have a hint as to where I'm going? This is a kidnapping, a crime!" Buck snorts behind him, reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder.   
“C’mon, man, just enjoy the scenery, let loose. May the fates take the wheel.”   
“I thought it was supposed to be Jesus?” Sour Cream raised a brow, turning in his seat to face backwards towards Buck.   
“Whatever, just chill.” Sour Cream sighed, but nodded, shivering after a moment.  
“It is kinda chilly with the wind, hey Buck, got space for another back there?” He grinned, visibly excited at the idea of cuddling rather than freezing to death up front. Buck shrugged, moving to unbuckle his seatbelt and scoot to the side seat.  
“I’ve always got room for y-” He was cut off abruptly, hand barely touching the buckle, by Jenny yelling at them both.  
“No! There’s no way in hell you’re unbuckling and moving around while I’m driving, I dont care if you freeze! Car safety, boys!” Sour Cream looked at Jenny for a second and turned to Buck, making what he assumed to be eye contact through the shades, and caught the slightest nod.   
“Drive slow, I love you! I’m sorry!” He said, louder than he meant to, and quickly both him and Buck undid their seatbelts, shifting to their preferred seats. Jenny swerved a bit, unexpectedly, but straightened out the car and pulled over, coming to a stop on the side of the road. She turned back and saw both of the boys safely buckled in, grinning at her almost mockingly.  
“If the two of you weren’t so damn cute I’d kick you out of my car right here. You’re lucky none of us got h- Oh god, I’ve become our parents. No more living on the edge boys, I’m a boring old lady now,” She rambled before falling into a fit of giggles, the others joining her not too long after. “Alright, no more of whatever the hell that was, got it?” She spoke, looking into the rear view mirror at them as she pulled back onto the road.  
“Yes ma’am, wouldn’t dream of it.” Buck said, smirking a bit. It was clear that he didn’t regret it, but she didn’t care so long as they didn’t do that again.  
Sour Cream found himself giggling as he shifted, wrapping an arm around Buck, who curled into his side, trying to bury himself in the baggy hoodie. They sat quietly for a bit, Sour Cream leaned his head back to look up at the stars, zoning out and letting his mind wander. He thought about music and new mixes he’d been thinking about, then the surprise date him and Buck were planning for Jenny’s birthday, then about presents he needed to order before they ran out of time. After a while, though he couldn’t tell you how long even if he tried, Sour Cream dozed off.  
When he woke back up, Jenny had parked the car a ways off the road, turned around in her seat to pat his knee gently.  
“I whisk you off on a magical adventure and you fall asleep in my back seat, how rude could you be?” She grinned, a clear contrast to her fake-upset words. “Even worse, you get Buck asleep, there’s no way we can get him up.”  
“Magical adventure at two in goddamn morning,” Sour Cream yawned, pulling his arm out from around Buck to rub at his now sore neck. The sleeping boy shifted a bit, but remained otherwise undisturbed. “Hey, babe, we’re here, time to get up.” He pulled away a bit, unbuckling his seatbelt. Buck took a moment to blink open his eyes, shades pushed to the top of his head in a clearly uncomfortable way.  
“Where?” He mumbles, barely able to be made out. Sour cream glanced around now, finally deciding to search the new area.  
“Uh, stage? I guess,” he spoke, frowning as he noticed the stage in the field they’d pulled into. It was decently big, big enough for a band to fit and move around comfortably, but it was almost falling apart, apparently abandoned.  
“Yeah! People have small concerts here sometimes but it’s usually a ghost town, seemed like a cool place to hang out. Thought maybe we could have band practice here sometimes? It isn’t too bad of a drive.” Jenny spoke up as she opened her door, moving to the back of the car and opening the trunk, grabbing some things that Sour Cream couldn’t see from his spot.   
“Oh. Rad.” Buck said slowly, stretching out his arms, then unbuckling and climbing out of the car, Sour Cream quick to follow. “Think it’ll make an okay bed for the night?”  
“That’s the plan! You boys hungry?” Jenny had a bundle of blankets they kept in the trunk tucked under one arm, and was holding up a picnic basket with the other. She knew she didn’t have to ask, the two of them pretty much always ready to eat, but it was nice seeing the way they perked up at the mention of food.   
They made their way to the stage, setting up their blankets in a decently sized makeshift bed, one that they’d prepared many times for impromptu campouts. Every time they did this one of them would mention investing in an air mattress, and this time was no different, the joke bringing laughter to the whole group as they sat down around the basket. It was full of cold pizza, burnt cookies, and cans of soda, clearly things that Jenny was able to sneak out of Fish Stew Pizza without trouble. The food wasn’t great, but then again, Fish Stew Pizza wasn’t really a great place food wise anyway. None of them complained about the food quality, though.  
They spent some time eating and sleepily chatting about subjects they likely wouldn’t remember the next day. Once they’d finished their makeshift picnic, they laid down, Sour Cream sandwiched between the other two as they all tangled together since he got cold the easiest.  
The three of them fell asleep, peaceful and together, away from everything, and then morning came, bringing then into a new day to spend with one another, just how they liked it.


End file.
